itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of MAD Fanon episodes
This is a list of MAD Fanon episodes, created by its fans. Season 1 *1a. Fred in Wonderland *1b. Yin Yang Do'h! *1c. Despicable Rabbids *2a. Late Night with Jimmy Two-Shoes *2b. Dory the Explorer *3a. TransBOREmores Rescue Bots *3b. We Got the Fresh Beat Band *4a. Sean Saves the Wonderful World of Disney *4b. Total Sitcom Island *4c. Dino Dan Flavin *5a. Oklahoma Alone *5b. The Spiderwick Chronicles of Narnia *6a. Dumbtanic *6b. My Life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle *7a. The Amazing Spider-Minaj 2 *7b. Hello Ladies' Man: A Star Worse Parody *7c. King Donkey Kong *8a. The Maddest Loser *8b. The Thing *9a. MNA *9b. Bonnie and Clyde and Lilo and Stitch *10a. The Never-Ending West Side Story *10b. Strong Bad E-Mail Call *11b. New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *12a. Charlie Chocolate Factory *12b. Despicable Roger and Me *13a. In-Seuss-tion *13b. Full Mouse *13c. Big Time Sugar Rush *14a. The Rocky Mountain High Horror Picture Show *14b. Armageddon Now *15a. Younger Street *15b. TransBOREmores Rescue Biskits *16a. Wii Fit Boot Camp *16b. The Muppet Master *17a. Poop Fiction *17b. Super Robot Mickey Rooney Team Hyperforce Go! *17c. Charlie and the Disney Factory *18a. Ramen Rider *18b. Green Lanturns *19a. 50 Days to Kill Goodbye *19b. Schmucca *20a. Gawsh-Zilla *20b. Nostalgia Critical Reaction to 24 *21a. Indiana Bones *21b. Yin Yang NO! *22a. Kung Fu Panda Express *22b. Mighty Morphin' Power Rango *23a. The Smurfs of Oz *23b. Degrassi: GX *23c. Danny Phanty and Stocking *24a. Adventure Crime *24b. Dan Flavin vs. *24c. Where The Wild Kings Are *25a. Spongebob Squarephants *25b. Fuller Mouse *26a. Bugrats *26b. Wakko's Modern Life *26c. Yin Yang Yo Gabba Gabba! Season 2 *27a. Kid Vs. Cats and Dogs *27b. Scooby Dude, What Would Happen? *28a. Bruce Wi *28b. Scooby-Doo, Where's My Car?! *29a. Micheal Jackson & The Olympians *29b. Team Rocket Power! *30a. Alice in Blunderland *30b. My Little Villain: Fiendship is Chaos *31a. Cloudy with a Chance of Armargeddon *31b. Finding Neo *32a. Tiny Toon Un-Adventures *32b. Chowderheads! *33a. Monsters Vs. Predators *33b. Dragon Five-O *33c. The Not So Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *34a. Deavis and Dumbhead *34b. Fairly Matters *35a. Invader Jim *35b. Yes Deer *36a. My Fair Wife And Kids *36b. King Of The Drill *37a. Breaking MAD *37b. Earthworm Zim *38a. The Powderpuff Girls *38b. The Land After Time *39a. Captain Thunderpants *39b. Friday the 13th Begins *40a. Fairly Odd Potter *40b. Hoppy Days *41a. Robin Hoodwinked *41b. Sym-Bionic Teen Titans *42a. Young Justice League *42b. Ben 10 and a Half-Men *43a. Generator Shrek *44b. World of Snorecraft *44a. The Garfland Show *44b. The Mighty Bea! *45a. The Problempuff Girls *45b. True and the Rainbow Kingdom Rangers *46a. T.U.F.F. Guppie *46b. Cops Kids: All the Crime in the World *47a. Fantastic Star Fox *47b. A.N.T. Puppy *48a. Criminal Megaminds *48b. Dan Vs. The World *49a. Mr. Popper's Ponies *49b. Hey Tucker! *50a. Good Luck Chowder *50b. Bucket and Jake's Epic Adventure Times *51a. Larney and Friends *51b. Super Mordecai Brothers *52a. Revenge Of The Mommy *52b. The Box and The Hound *53a. America's Funniest House M.D. Videos *53b. America's Full House Videos Season 3 *53a. The Chuckie Black and Snoopy Show *53b. A.N.T.-amaniacs *54a. Married Without Children *54b. Are We Here Yet? *55a. The Princess and The Fog *55b. Total Sitcom: Revenge Of The Island *56a. Barnyarn *56b. A Squak-work Orange *57a. Raiders of the Lost Empire *57b. Terminator Cars *57c. The A.N.T. Vengers *58a. The Angry Games *58b. BAKU-rade *59a. Walt Dizzy Pictures *59b. Heavy Metal Iron Man *60a. The Jungle Hook *60b. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Gremlins *61a. The Zim Adventures Of Billy And Sandy *61b. Courage The Howdy Dog *62a. Nikki-lodeon *62b. Cartune Network *63a. Richie Ricotta's Mighty Robot *63b. The Fair Adventures Of Super Diaper Baby *63c. Angry Birds Stella and Sam *64a. Mother Of The Bride *64b. The Frightmare Before Christmas *64c. Fuller House of Mouse *65a. Family Shy *65b. Ready Freddie *66a. Captain Jack Sparrow: The First Pirate *66b. An American Jail *67a. Ep. 9: X-Men: Third Class *67b. Charlie's Angels and Demons *68a. The Lion King Lear *68b. Irregular Show *69a. Breaking Bad In The Middle *69b. The Little Mer-boy *70a. Turks *70b. Reservoir Frogs *71a. Game of Corns *71b. Malt *72a. Wreck-It Terence *72b. Scrooge's Amazing World of Humbug *73a. 2012: A Space Oddysey *73b. Who's the Undercover Boss? *74a. Monster Mansion *74b. Hannah Humontanagous *75a. Are You Smarter than a Millionaire? *75b. Dino-soar Train *76a. Wedgie-tales *76b. Futur-drama *77a. Rest-of-me Street *77b. Denasti *78a. Sonny with a Chance of Meatballs *78b. Drake & Boss Season 4 *79a. Pac-Manize Me *79b. The Princess Pride *80a. Eye Carly *80b. The Jungle Look *81a. Kirby: Fight Before Christmas *81b. Green Apples and Ham *82a. Coming to Canada *82b. Bill Dye the Science-Interruption Guy *83a. Attack Of the 50 Foot Wilma Flintstone *83b. Fosters Home For Incredibles *84a. Finding Q*bert *84b. Zim-Bionic Titan *85a. The Not-So Amazing Spider-Man *85b. Good Luck Charlie and Lola *86a. The Adventures of SharkBuzz and Lavagirl *86b. Animanicats *87a. Barneytubbies *87b. Back to the Futurama *88a. The Simpsons Marmaduke *88b. SpongeCars SquarePants *89a. The Princess & the Frogger *89b. VeggieTale of Desperaux *90a. WALL·E·NATOR 2: Trash-Ment Day *90b. The Wilymans *91a. WALL·E·NATOR 3: Rise of the Garbage *91b. CSiParty With VICTORious *92a. Meta Knight at the Museum *92b. Raphael & Casey *93a. The Hunger Olympic Games *93b. The Legend of Korra: Skyward Sword *94a. The Lion Sandwich King *94b. 101 Ways to Leave a Video Game *95a. Ted Rooesevelt *95b. Total Drama: Reveng Mysterious Island *96a. 3:10 to Pucca *96b. Dexter's Lab Rats *97a. The Pirates of the Caribbean Who Don't Do Anything *97b. Good Luck Charle Brown *98a. Alien Soul Surfers *98b. Top 10: Disney Murders *99a. MadagasCars *99b. Guess Who's Coming To The House of Anubis *100a. Kirby Fully Loaded *100b. Galaxy Falls *101a. Wreck-It Ralphie *101b. Elmo's Amazing World of Gumball *102a. Annoying Network *102b. Edd V *103a. The God-Focker *103b. Are You Smarter Than the Average Bear? *104a. Curious George Of The Jungle *104b. Top 10: Grey's In Anime: Kisses The Bang Theory Season 5 *105b. The Jungle Hook 2 *105b. CSiCarly: NY *106a. The Pagemasturd *106b. Ed-CIS *107a. X-Games *107b. What's Newman Scooby Doo *108a. How To Eat Fried Germs *108b. The Little Wascal *109a. Babe Ruth *109b. 30 Party Rock *110a. Xfinity *111b. Scrub-Scribers *112a. The Golden Ticket *112b. Communiversal *113a. Biowulf *113b Numbah 1 Thing *114a. 6tween *114b. Freak it ralph *115a. My Little Pony: Friendship is Not Magic *115b. Teenage supah ninga turtles *116a. The Beaver Games *116b. Couarge the cowardly Angry bird *117a. SpongeBob's Sqaure-Dance *117b. Dexter's Lab Paint *118a. Men and Stimpy *118b. The Uppets *119a. The Lyon King *119b. Fraggle 30 Rock *120a. Horton Smells A Bomb *120b. Tom Hanks and Jerry *121a. Steven Omniverse *121b. Everybody Gone Wild *122a. The Not So Land Before Time *122b. The Tick Tock *123a. Beavers & Butthead *123b. Horton Hears A Poof *124a. Regular Superhero Movie *124b. 2 Broke Cats *125a. The Fairly Hot Parents *125b. IMAX Under the Power puff 3D *126a. Danny Phantom of the Opera *126b. Shrek'd *127a. Toons in Black *127b. Garfiron Man *128a. Sesame Freak *128b. A Very Special Angry Bird *129a. Snort-tastic World Full Of Gumballs *129b. Angry Video Game Bird *130a. Kid Icarus vs. Cat *130b. Winx Club Of Waverly Place Season 6 *131a. Jimmy Neutron Two-Shoes *131b. Planet 6teen *132a. Barney the Dino-sore *132b. A Not So American Story *133a. The Aristofats *133b. Family Guy Peirce *134a. Acorn Nam Style *134b. Winnie the Poof *135a. Johnny Quest's Test *135b. The With Gumballs *136a. So Regular *136b. The MARVEL-ous Misadventures of Flapjack *137a. Secret Mountain Fort Blossom *137b. Total Sitcom Action *138a. Totally Spies Fights School Bus *138b. Total Sitcom All Stars *139a. Wreck It Rudolph *139b. Willa's Modern Life *140a. Let's Go To The HOP *140b. It's The Easter Batman, Charlie Brown *141a. Robot Abraham Lincoln: ZGW Hunter *141b. Doc McStupids *142a. So Thundercover *142b. Fat Kid Stuck in Internet *143a. Shrek-it Ralph *143b. The Hungry Games *144a. Ne-Yogi Bear *144b. The E.T. Crowd *145a. The Evil Deadventure Time *145b. Wreck-It Ralph's Day Off *146a. Ghost Shocking *146b. Incredible Croods *147a. A Christmas Dragon Story *147b. Cause We Don't Have Elf Care *148a. Bronan the Barbarian *148b. Franklin and Slash *149a. Freakymon: The First Scary Movie *149b. We Are Never Ever Jet-Vac Together *150a. Immortals Kombat *150b. WrecALF *151a. Jirachi: Wishbone Maker *151b. Bran Surge *152a. MAD Teacher *152b. Punk Rock Anthem *153a. We Bought a Tiny Zoo *153b. Ice Road Schmuckers *154a. Big Bang Yo! *154b. Toon Titans *155a. Daredevil Guidance *155b. SpongeSquatch FootPants *156a. A Christmas Lucarolio *156b. Mario Brothers Christmas Season 7 *157a. Elmo Ruins Christmas *157b. Shrek The Worst *158a. Dolphin Tale Kids *158b. Garbage Fail Kids *159a. Beavis and Buckhead *159b. How To Eat Dried Worms *160a. A Haunting Hour *160b. Journey To The Center Of The Far Side *161a. A Christmas Story Carol *161b. Regular Show Ho Ho *162a. A Matter of Life and Geoff *162b. Total Drama: Revenge of Yoshi's Island *163a. How the Grinch Stole Christmas Vacation *163b. The Polar Plunge Express *164a. Good Luck Charlie The Unicorn *164b. Watchmen: First Class *165a. Good Luck Gremlins *165b. Captain Underpants: The Worst Avenger *166a. Lemony Snicket's a Series of Wheel of Unfortunate Events *166b. Robot Nicken *167a. Horton Hears A New Year's Eve *167b. Austin Powers & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Years *168a. Noey 101 *168b. Nonas *169a. The Elmo's World Of Gumball *169b. Freaka-toy *170a. Harry Potter and the Order of the Fortune Phoenix *170b. Oshawott Makes You Beautiful *171a. Leprachaun In The Hoodwinked *171b. Mobster In My Pocket *172a. MAD It Up *172b. MAD Of The Apes *173a. Harry Potter and the Robinlet of Starfire *173b. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gets a Little Stranger *174a. Furious George *174b. Dougrats *175a. Let It Shining *175b. Cujo Dirt *176a. 201 Dalmatians *176b. Lady and The Lamp *177a. Rise of Planet of the Guardians *177b. Boo the Little Tiger's Neighborhood *177c. Shimmer and the Shining *178a. Were Not Back: A Dinosaurs Story *178b. Total Drama Yoshi's Island *178c. House of Mouse M.D. *179a. Ne-Yogi Bear *179b. The E.T. Crowd *180a. Phineas and Ferb and Batman and Robin *180b. Sesame Hunter Street *181a. Toy Story 3 Stooges *181b. Saving Private Ryan Reynolds *182a. Star Wars Pail Kids *182b. Captain Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Season 10 *183a. Stealth Elf *183b. The King Kong Song *184a. Pear-ental Guidance *184b. Craizy *185a. Superman Mario Bros. *185b. Breakfast Club Penguin *186a. Full House of Mouse *186b. Pokey-mon *187a. Thats So Braven *187b. Ernest Goes To Camp Crystal Lake *188a. Nurse Joy Story *188b. Glumpaholics *189a. King Of The Spill *189b. Ned's New Newt *190a. My Gym Partner's A Rockstar *190b. My Dad the Fair Rockstar *191a. Pukemon: The First YouTube Video *191b. Terra Y U Nova *192a. Rise of the Guardians of the Galaxy *192b. See Dad Run, Forest, Run *193a. Scribblenaughty or Nice *193b. Die Hard of a Wimpy Kid *194a. The Simpsons: An Unexpected Journey *194b. Gangnam Falls *195a. The Iron Man Lady *195b. Fangnam Style *196a. Next Top Elbow Model *196b. Quailman Begins *197a. Super Wario Bros *197b. Total Sitcom: Pahkitew Island *198a. Batman vs. wild *198b. Once Upon A Toon DX *199a. Horton Hears a T.U.F.F. *199b. Diary of Wimpy Kid vs. Kat *200a. Willa's Wild Life as a Teenage Robot *200b. Robot and Monsters' University *201a. Star Shrek Into Darkness *201b. Total Futurama. Revenge of the Island *202a. Despicable Mentalist *202b. Phineas and Furby *203a. Hannah Dodgeball-a *203b. I've Grown a Butt To Your Face Season 8 *204a. Fate: Undiscovered Klingon *204b. Jay and Silent Bob's Burgers *204c. Jojo Siwa: Don't Deal with The Devil *205a. Happy Tree Fails *205b. Wendell & Vicky *206a. The Suite Life of Zach Galifinakis & Coddy *206b. SpongeBob's Burgers *207a. Sam & Fat Cat *207b. The SpongeLot *208a. Bully Madison *208b. Robot Chicken Run *209a. Hoobs vs. Aliens *209b. The Princess Bubblegum Bride *210a. To Kill An Angry Bird *210b. Whose Lie Is It Anyway? *210c. Pain Games *211a. Stand By Despicable Me *211b. NeverQuest *212a. Wallace & Vomit *212b. Space Chickens in Space Buddies *213a. JustineReturns *213b. Charlie The Unicorn Bit My Finger *214a. Spore: Galactic Adventure Time *214b. Super Smosh Bros. Brawl *215a. Daffy Duck Dynasty *215b. Wagon Wii *216a. Bat Out Of Heck *216b. Dethpicable Me *216c. Dragon Ball Tales *217a. The SpongeB.O.B. SquarePants Movie *217b. Roblog *218a. Last Comic Away *218b. The Fisher-Price is Right *219a. Man Of Stone *219b. The Amazing World of Gumball Machine *220a. Home Alone in the Dark 2 *220b. Jimmy Fallon: Adult Genius *221a. Mr. T and Mrs. Smith *221b. Sam & Catwoman *221c. Toy Soldiers *222a. Mighty B! Power Rangers *222b. Horton Hears a Who's Line Isn't Anyway *223a. Toy Story of Death *223b. Peter Jackson: Sea of Monsters *223c. The Gresh Beat Band *224a. God Of War 1800 *224b. Star vs. The Not-So Forces of Evil *225a. Despackable Me 2 *225b. Family Laugh October *226a. Law and PAW Patrol *226b. LOLirock *227a. The Dollfice *227b. Farts and Recreation *228a. The Jessica Simpsons *228b. Breaking Bad Boys *229a. Mad Men Max: Fury Road *229b. Whose Lie to Me Is It Anyway Category:Lists